Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/New-At-The-Time Ideas
New Admin Specialty We need an admin to act as Master of Ceremonies to keep up with all of the awarding duties. The Admin who chooses to do this will have the "WAAmc" userbox on their page. Please check out it out Template:WAAmc and change it as you wish. The MC will be responsible for: * following stuff on Featured Articles/Protocol * keeping up with Feature of the Months * Year End Awards * Wikiality.com Featured Word If anyone is interested, please post a note on my talk page and I can help you fill in any of the gaps in procedure. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :User:Esteban Colberto has volunteered to be our "MC", please follow his leadership with this project and help him any way you can. Thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:20, 14 February 2007 (UTC) New Category "Flogged", which is based on this idea. I am sure everyone is familiar with them, if not, check out that PBS link. There are 3 templates, one for the page, the author and any images they may upload. I have posted the templates in place of the possible "flog" stuff. I have created a simple image, Image:ImageFlog.png, which I have on my computer to be used to upload and block use of any possible flog-related images. Also, admins are not required to do any of that; I will be glad to do it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:59, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Wikiality.com Word of the Day What does everyone think about a new feature for the main page: "Wikiality.com Word of the Day" for shorter pages that meet "Feature" quality, but might be considered too short otherwise?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:01, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :This is an excellent idea, because it gives us an opportunity to show off more of the quality pages on the Wikiality.com. It's good for casual visitors to the site to see these (they might not take the time to read the longer "Features"), and good for the new kids to have lots of examples of what they should work toward. But I don't feel we have to limit the "Word of the Day" to short pages only. If something is particularly relevant for that day, it could be the "Word of the Day" - esp. if it's Report related, or a major current event.--thisniss 04:21, 10 February 2007 (UTC) ::I have added a page to show previous "words" and one to nominate them, and an almanac so we can keep ahead of things and plan for events to "feature".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:05, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Category for US! Category:Wikiality:Admin Templates Your advice/comments are welcomed, etc.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:17, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :I think that the symbol for diplomacy needs to be changed to something more American, like Kissinger, Teddy Roosevelt, or a nuke or something.--Esteban Colberto 15:06, 2 February 2007 (UTC) ::Looks good so far, but I like Esteban's thinking. I vote Kissinger. Fonda's on notice, so Steinem or Colbert in his Kiss the Cook apron. Law enforcement could be a detainee in orange.--Pro-Lick 17:25, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::I uploaded a guy in an orange jumpsuit for the "traitor" template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:45, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::::This may be harder than I thought. I added a shot of , but it doesn't look well really small on the template. A Kissenger head shot should be easier.--Pro-Lick 22:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :What if there just a picture of Stephen in the apron? (Not that pic cropped, but one of just Stephen?) That would be a riot.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:23, 3 February 2007 (UTC) ::added as Image:Colbert20061010KissTheCook.jpg - still doesn't show up well on the template, so abuse elsewhere.--Pro-Lick 23:27, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Peer Review I added a couple of pages to the Peer Review "family": * one page for "common problems" that pages have and made it a sub-directory of the Peer Review page * another for FAQ's also a sub-directory They are linked to the main "Peer Review" page, check them out and add/adjust/change as needed.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:39, 28 January 2007 (UTC) User Boxes User Boxes have been made, please help format them, create more, fix categories, etc. Post suggestions/improvements on this page. Admin's Choices So, I've been thinking we should have another type of "featured" type of article which could be called the Spotlight Articles or something more truthy (will think on the name if it goes forward). This level would not be as prestigious as the Featured articles, but could be a good way to highlight some of the funny articles on this site (of which there are many), and keep a rotation of fresh articles on the main page, making it easier for the casual browser to see the good stuff. Each admin could choose a couple to be spotlighted each week. Or maybe, we could choose an article of the day, to keep people coming back and lessening the need to really search for the actually funny stuff. --Esteban Colberto 05:14, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :Like they do at the video store!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:25, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :: OOOoooohhhh! Navy Seals! --uno 03:25, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Edit War(s) I made another template, this one is for blocking pages in the middle of an intense "edit war". Please check it out and alter as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:42, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Vote Pages for Deletion Do you guys think we should use the Ted Stevens related templates for pages that should be deleted (vote for deletion)? The templates are "Ted", "No" and "Ted Says No".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:44, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC)